1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage racks, particularly lockable units adapted for two wheeled vehicles such as bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-wheeled vehicles, primarily bicycles, for personal transport, entertainment and sport are very well known and accepted. Additionally, multiple applications proposed for the same are emphasized in order to make them more convenient for different kinds of useful activities and thus achieving a greater yield and comfort for the vehicle.
When these kinds of vehicles are used for long ridings in country zones or when they are used to transport various articles, it is very useful to apply devices in order to increase both the rider's and luggage security. Thus a great number of such devices are well known in the art which, using different application methods, accomplish the same objective.
European Patent No. EP05927886 discloses an arrangement having a luggage rack over the back wheel fastened to the saddle by two side hooks and the other end thereof that is fastened to the axle of said wheel adds two side racks.
European Patent No. EP0440052 teaches a luggage rack arrangement with a rigid metal rod attached to the structure and frame of the vehicle which, when placed while the vehicle is being used, keeps luggage in place. This arrangement, by means of a lock at its end functioning as a retainer, serves as an impediment to theft.
German Patent DE4232806 discloses a security device for bicycles and consists of a V-shaped lock held by three mounts attached to the luggage rack located over the back wheel. It is locked with holes therethrough that enable the device to adjust it to any portion of the V-shaped rod.
German Patent DE4226008 provides an arrangement for bicycles, especially mountain bikes, consisting of a luggage rack located at the back of the rider's saddle fastened to the vehicle by a longitudinal rod fastened to the saddle base. This rod installs onto the luggage rack telescopic tubes. A locking mechanism that can be used to fasten the vehicle to firm physical elements is provided.
European Patent EP0763460 discloses a luggage rack to be placed at the back of a two-wheeled vehicle. It has got two articulated tubes with respective wheels at their ends that can be lowered when the vehicle is not being used so that they are placed on the floor. The upper part is fastened to the bicycle frame.
German Patent DE4102918 teaches a device comprising two longitudinal and parallel beams that are secured to both sides of the rear luggage rack of the bicycle and two transversal beams. The longitudinal beams are longer than the luggage rack in order to hold a lock at their ends. On the retainers of the luggage rack and secured by the device a small children's seat can be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,071 discloses a device with two horizontal side beams the upper part of which is L-bent forming an inverted U in order to be secured on the back axle of the bicycle and is provided a lock with a key.
European Patent EP0440052 discloses a luggage rack for a bicycle having a U-shaped rod which at its free ends has a lock with a key. This lock is located at the back of the rider's saddle and the longitudinal rods relative to the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,265 discloses a back luggage rack device for bicycles, having a base that rests behind the rider's saddle with two rods secured to the back axle of the vehicle, said rods may vary in their length. The device may be used in vehicles of various sizes. A U-shaped rod is located longitudinally relative to the base and the frame of the bicycle, its open end to the front where it has got a lock. The base can be extended and change its position.
German Patent DE4041460 teaches a luggage rack device with an exchangeable saddlebag. The saddlebag is mounted on the base at the back of the bicycle and has got a rod that secures it to the luggage rack with its handle as it has got a lock at one of its ends. The luggage rack base can vary in length and width.
In the figures described above, similar reference numerals indicate similar or corresponding parts, wherein number 1 indicates the saddlebag; number 2 indicates the rigid material tube; number 3 indicates a rigid material tubular handle; number 4 indicates rigid material lower washers; number 5 indicates rigid material rods; number 6 indicates a rigid material tube; number 7 indicates an internal rigid material semi-circular molding; number 7b indicates an external rigid material semi-circular molding; number 8 indicates a rigid material U-shaped rod; number 9 indicates a key; number 10 indicates a cylindrical lock; number 11 indicates rigid material upper washers; number 12 indicates rigid material metal rectangle; number 13 indicates a rectangular bag; number 14 indicates a strip; number 15 indicates a rigid material rectangular body; number 16 indicates rigid material rods; number 17 indicates rigid material tubes; number 18 indicates a reflecting element.